


Meeting Dean at a Bar

by Darling_Dixon08, Supernatural_Carisi08 (Darling_Dixon08)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Supernatural_Carisi08
Summary: You’re out celebrating Saint Patrick’s Day when you meet a hot guy.





	Meeting Dean at a Bar

You take another Irish car bomb and walk away from the bar with your green beer. You've waited all year for the Saint Patrick's Day Parade and you're going to enjoy every last minute of it. The DJ spins your favorite rock music as the crowded bar continues to fill in with people wearing green and orange.

"Hey, I gotta go pee!" Your friend hollers to you over the music. You nod your head in response. You don't care to go with them, the line is forever long and you're having a good time dancing anyway. She walks away and you continue to sway to the music and sip down your drink.

The beer glass is empty quickly and you push your way back to the bar. You stand there as the bartenders continue to serve others around you. Normally, that'd piss you off, but you are enjoying the atmosphere too much to let it bother you. Some more time passes before a man in a leather jacket pushes next to you at the bar. He hollers for the bartenders attention and gets it almost instantly. He orders a beer and she happily turns away to serve him. You take this opportunity to grab his attention and get a drink.

You lean over a little and pinch him on the ass. He jumps just a little and turns abruptly facing you. You are inches apart and your smile is wide and his green eyes search yours for some kind of answer "what the hell?" He asks in a low voice.

"You're not wearing green.." you smile back. He looks dumbfounded at his green tinted flannel and you shrug "didn't look like you were anyway.." You say in return. His leather jacket was hiding the color but you weren't embarrassed. You decided to reach around him again and pinch it for a second time.

"Excuse you?" He says trying to sound offended. His lips are hiding a smirk and you bust out laughing. The bartender returns with his beer and you bat your eyelashes towards him "get me another" he hollers back to her before returning his attention back to you to declare what kind.

Your smile grows wider "green beer.. and 2 Irish car bombs!" You holler as she walks away. She nods with a fake smile and turns away.

"This is some parade.." The man says taking a sip of his bottled beer.

"Everyone's Irish today!" You yell back over the music. "I'm y/n" you put your hand out for him to shake.

"Dean!" He says back taking your hand.

"So, you actually got to see the parade?" You ask back.

He shakes his head no "nope. Just a ton of drunk assholes.." he takes another sip of beer.

"Watch it.." you say as the bartender returns with your beer and the shots "these assholes are just getting started.." you raise your shot glasses together and cheers before downing the entire beer glass. Although Dean finishes it way before you do, you put the glass down on the bar with a smirk. "thanks" you smile back over your shoulder before walking away.

"Hey, that's it?" He asks with his arms open.

"Unless you got something else to offer this asshole, I'm going to dance!" You say shaking your hips a little for emphasis.

He chuckles for a moment before responding "how bout another round?" He gestures with his beer in the air wanting another round of car bombs.

You raise your eyebrows to his response and nod slowly while walking back towards him. "You really know the way to a girls heart" you tease him.

"You're Irish, wasn't that hard to figure out" He pokes fun at you in a flirtatious way.

"So, I take it you've never been to a Saint Patty's day parade before?" You ask him leaning your arm on the bar. The now annoyed bartender returns with another round of shots and asks Dean if he wants to close out his tab.

He shakes his head no and keeps his attention to you "Never even knew there was such a thing" he says with a little eye roll. "What the hell is there to celebrate anyway?"

"I honestly don't even know why this parade is even here.. It's just something that's been going on for a few decades now" you return thinking about it yourself. "We'll drink to anything.." you say poking fun of your Irish heritage. "So you're obviously not from here, what brings you to town?" You sip more of your beer, intrigued to find out what his answer will be.

"Working a case" he says while working at something in his jacket pocket. He pulls out a wallet and flips open the front. "FBI" he adds on before closing it and returning it to it's spot.

"FBI?" You eye him cautiously.

He chuckles silently "I'm not on the job at the moment." He admits to you.

You nod back to show understanding but feel instantly foolish about pinching him "ohhh, sorry about pinching you before.." you appologize "if I had known you were a fed.." you go to say.

"you would've turned and walked the other way.. I get it..and it's fine. Refreshing actually." He says back.

You raise your eyebrow in return "refreshing?" You smirk "well what do you say to a dance?" You gesture towards the dance floor that's packed with drunk fools having a good time.

"Sounds awful. Let's go" he says. You both take the round of shots and walk towards the crowded floor for a dance.


End file.
